


You're not even his mother

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Broken nose, Drunk Pirate, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationships, Swan-Mills Family, Swanmills - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, drunk, love is love, swanqueen - Freeform, true love is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: A drunk hook barges in to granny's when E & R are having lunch, and pushes both the women to a point of self destruct.





	You're not even his mother

“You are such a sarcastic bitch!” Emma suddenly gulped realizing she had just called her girlfriend of 8 months a bitch, as they ate their lunch at granny’s, she was also the only one who in public would get away with calling her that.

 

 

Regina raised an eyebrow, with a slow pause in her eating. “Is that so dear? What on earth would make you think I, Regina Mills is a sarcastic bitch in anyway shape or form?”

 

 

Emma opened her mouth to speak, however a certain pirate; drunk on rum stumbled into the dinner and shouted over at the two women.

 

 

Hook pointed, croaking loud at Regina "Oi, Your majesty!"

 

 

Regina looked up at the pirate and just shook her head. He was drunk and was looking rather pathetic. "Guy liner... Go home. You're drunk. I'm trying to enjoy my lunch with **my** girlfriend..." Regina smirked at hook before continuing "Now please if you don't mind"  Regina gestured towards the door.

 

 

Regina receiver a glare and hard kick from Emma under the table “What I do?” Regina groaned from the kick, Emma had more strength than she knew.

 

“Stop rubbing it in his face.”

 

 

“But it deserves to be rubbed in his face.” Regina stated without question. And again before Emma could say anything hook butted in.

 

 

He wasn’t going to go easy. "You took Emma from me! How could anyone ever love you?! You're obviously using magic on her! Henry even told you he hated you many times." The pirate stumble over his words

 

 

Regina was trying with all her might to bite her tongue, she wouldn’t have to for much longer because just at the right moment, Emma spoke up, the blonde wasn’t going to have him belittling her girlfriend and she could see how hard Regina was trying not to throttle the pirate.

 

 

"Killian that's enough. Go home now!" Emma said firmly

 

 

 

Then the pirate voiced something he would soon live to regret "Henry doesn't even love you. You're not even his mother!" Hook grinned wickedly as he said this.

 

 

Regina without any warning just pounced on the pirate “I WILL KILL YOU!”  Then before anyone could do anything, Hook grabbed the Queen by the scruff of her hair, dragging her out the diner kicking and screaming “YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET THIS PIRATE!” Regina swore.  

 

 

Once they were outside, he threw her hard into the middle of the road knocking her unconscious.

 

 

Emma ran right after them and seeing what hook did, was like slow motion and she lost it, Emma turned to hook and punched him right in the middle of his face, breaking and bloodying up his nose as well as her own knuckles.

 

 

"Hey love! What was that for?" Hook asked seriously.

 

 

"Well first of I’m not your love and never ever call me that again. Second did you actually just ask me why I punched you!? Are you fucking serious!? You’ve been nothing but cruel and unkind and just plain nasty to Regina who whether you like it or not is mt girlfriend and then you knock her unconscious, now get out of my sight before I kill you."

 

 

With that being said hook was dragged away by David and some of the dwarfs as he was still refusing to go anywhere.

 

 

 Emma ran over and kneeled next to an unconscious Regina bringing her head onto her lap. "Babe? Gina? Come on wake up?" Emma ran her fingers through the mayors hair, and caressed her face.

 

 

When she didn't wake Emma scooped her up into her arms, carrying her bridal style and apperating them both back to the mansion. Emma quickly but gently lay Regina down on the couch and with a flick of her wrist made a damp cloth appear into her hand and she lay it softly over her girlfriend's forehead, and after a few minutes the brunette came back into the world of the living.

 

 

"Hi..." Regina smiled up at his girlfriend

 

 

"Hi..." the sheriff replied "You scared me; I thought I’d lost you Gina."

 

 

"I’m Sorry Em." Regina croaked, before Emma planted a long hard kiss on the mayor’s lips

 

 

"I love you, you lemon. More than anything just don't die on me."

 

 

Regina smiled up at Emma’s amusing words "I promise and I love you too dear, you’re not getting rid of me that easily."

 

         


End file.
